Many devices have been provided to test wheels, wheel bearings and lubricants prior to utilization in their intended environment. Few, if any, of these devices are able to provide a test apparatus and method that simulates in a realistic manner the operating environment encountered by an aircraft, including the capability of producing speeds and loads comparable to those developed during aircraft operation sequences including gate and ramp positioning, taxi maneuvers, take-offs, and landings.